Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a body protection device, and more particularly, to a protective hat. Even more particularly, the present disclosure generally relates to a protective hat for every day use by a young child.
Description of the Related Art
Clothing generally serves to cover the user's body, protecting their skin from the weather. Additionally, clothing serves to keep the user warm. Clothing is generally made from cotton, polyester, denim, rayon, or some combination of those members. Clothing is generally ranges from light weight for hotter climates to heavy for colder climates. Heavier clothing serves to keep the user warmer in the colder climate. It is heavier due to more layers of cloth, down filling, or insulating thermal member.
Hats are a type of clothing that cover a user's head. They are usually fashionable or aesthetically pleasing to the individual. Hats come in many different varieties depending upon the functionality or intended use. Baseball caps, baby caps, beanies, sun visors, are a few of the different varieties. Generally, hats are meant to either conserver the user's heat by keeping them warm, protecting the user from the sun, or to complete a fashionable outfit.
Helmets are a type of head protection device that are less fashionable and more functional. Helmets usually are obtuse, have a hard coated outside with a large foam inside with additional padding to shape to the user head. Helmets generally are used by the user to protect the head from hard impacts sustained during the use of a motorized vehicle, bicycle, skydiving, or any other dangerous activity that jeopardizes the head. These helmets focus on protection for extreme activities, rather than style or everyday use.